


Drabbles

by Leya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble_meme over at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fears

**Author's Note:**

> yuki_murai12 requested post hell Dean using what he learned in the Pit against demons/bastard human and Sam, Cas or whoever being awed/terrified of it. Dean's not evil, just really badass. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Hell changed him. On the outside he's as cocky as ever but on the inside it's a whole different matter. I have known him all my life and although he tries to hide the truth I can see right through him. Whatever he experienced in hell is suffocating the brother I have known all my life. Hell burned away his ability to show compassion and now he's unleashing all his anger and fear and pain at his unsuspecting opponent and I close my eyes and turn away because I don't want to see when there's left nothing human at all.


	2. Failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tifaching requested John's point of view after he's captured by the demons in Salvation.

For almost twenty years I lived for this one moment I finally would be able to take revenge. But within seconds the tables turned and now I have to face the bitter truth that all those years I deluded myself. I sought revenge – and fell prey to my own arrogance and overestimation. Every step I took led me down a path of self-deception and destruction I've unconsciously been following since Mary died. So sure of myself it took the cruel promise in sick yellow eyes to realise that I would be the one to bring my boys down, too.


End file.
